


All Acts, and other Fee/Jess Ficlets

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Primeval, Singularity North
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Old ficlets never uploaded to Ao3 before.





	All Acts, and other Fee/Jess Ficlets

All Acts

Jess awoke to the delightful sensation of delicate licks against heated flesh, and the cold weight of her lover's Sig Sauer on her belly. Heat bloomed across her body, and a single finger was enough to trigger her orgasm. Fee continued her worship, cleaning up all evidence of her pleasure, before lifting the pistol and crawling back up the bed.  
Jess smiled and stole a kiss, tasting herself on her lover's lips.

"I've missed you."

"I've only been away a couple of days baby girl."

* * *

In Perfect Trust

  
A hand covered her mouth and a quiet voice spoke.

"Shh ... I need you to stay still, sweetheart, and trust me."

Jess nodded fractionally, recognising the speaker. A pistol was cocked, and then slipped under her spare pillow, before a partially clothed form joined her on the bed. She curled into the other woman and spoke quietly.

"What's going on Fee?"

"You had a couple of idiots staking out your flat, baby girl. I may have disposed of them for you." She kissed the top of her head. "Now I need you to get some sleep, darling, and I'll keep you safe."

* * *

Thine Own Defense

  
Fee's response to the pack of raptors chasing them had gained the appreciation of the SF boys. She had been dragged out to man the command post in the absence of too many of the normal team, but when the raptors had made one too many attempts to break the cordon round the site, she had pulled a tagged day sack out of one of the vehicles, and started to improvise. A small heap of innocuous objects were rapidly built, and she claimed every scrap of food available to hide the smell.

The next raptor incursion had been decimated by her IEDs, much to Cutter's dismay, and the delight of the bedraggled advance team.  
"I'm alright, baby girl." Fee wrapped Jess in a tight hug. "Two of the boys are a bit battered, but we rescued the kids, and I got to blow stuff up." She grinned and Jess smiled in response, and rose up on tiptoes for a kiss.

"I thought you were supposed to still be on light duties, not playing bombmaker, Fee. We're going to have great fun getting through customs now."

* * *

A Sword, Really Fee?

  
Jess fascinated her, but it had still taken her more than three months to get up the courage to ask her for a date. Her surprise in Jess's acceptance had been immense.

After two back-to-back tours in Aghanistan, it had been more than a year since Fee had even been out to a club - she'd spent a year pushing off advances from males she just wasn't interested in, and concealing her interest in the few women she'd seen that appealed.

She'd arrived back in the UK in the early spring, and spent much of the next few weeks eating and sleeping and trying to come down from the ardenaline high she'd been living on.

Then an anomaly interrupted her Beltane ritual, high up on the plain. She'd been trying to meditate when the creatures had run straight through her carefully built circle. Her hand itched for the pistol she'd carried for more than a year and when she came up short she grabbed the sword from her altar.

She'd been suprised when several soldiers carrying issued weapons followed them. The one who promptly pointed a weapon at her got the short edge of her tongue, and then she'd been faster with the sword when the dinosaur doubled back.

A radio message had brought a familiar face to the scene - an old friend she'd not seen since their last posting together. Who seemed just as surprised to see her as she was him

"Fee? I thought you were still in theatre."

"Hils. This is your mob?" She was not amused by the gun in the face; and her tone still reflected that.

"Gentlemen. Captain Fiona Black lately of the Task Force. Fee, explanations for the sword please?"

"I was up here for a ritual, Hils. Your mob ran right through my circle chasing what I assume is some mad scientist's experiment. Two more followed and I defended myself."

Two of the troopers looked somewhat sheepish.

"Sheath the sword and follow me, Fee."

She slipped the sword into the sheath and slung it back across her back, collecting everything else of importance that hadn't been trashed as well.

Becker did a double take when he saw the civilian that his men had been griping about. Apparently she'd been using a sword on a few dinosaurs.

"Fee? I thought you were still in theatre."

"Hils. This is your mob?"

"Gentlemen. Captain Fiona Black lately of the Task Force. Fee, explanations for the sword please?"

"I was up here for a ritual, Hils. Your mob ran right through my circle chasing what I assume is some mad scientist's experiment. Two more followed and I defended myself." Two of the troopers looked somewhat sheepish.

"Sheath the sword and follow me, Fee."

* * *

Wish

"Make a wish, Jess. If you can't tell me, wish upon the star, and tell the gods ..." 

Jess shivered, and wrapped the quilt more tightly around herself. She didn't begrudge Abby and Connor their closeness - or her spare room, for that matter.

They were so loudly couple-y though. And she missed that. Deeply.

The star tumbled.

"A lover. Make them a protecter. Knowledgeable - in the know about this damn project. Someone who will love me for me, not what I may be. Strong enough for me to lean on. Kind. Gentle. Devoted ..."

It tumbled out of sight.

Fee threw the last item into her Bergen, glad to be finally going home ...

She worked backwards, checking the spell she had intended to cast.

It had been supposed to put her in a position to meet a lover, not an old friend ... and she wasn't going to jump the fence to play with Hilary. She preferred the soft curves of a woman and smooth, slippery heat to hard muscles and excess testosterone - she saw too much of that at work as it was. The gamine little blonde wasn't quite to her taste; nor were the women Hilary would have under his command.

What was her Lady's intention, and why dinosaurs of all things?


End file.
